


Bend Over, Greek Sailor Voyager version

by Arlie (PK_preservation_project)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Filk, Humor, M/M, Parody, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PK_preservation_project/pseuds/Arlie
Summary: A parody of a filk originally posted on ATVSTV. Slash galore. Mild crudeness, but nothing explicit.





	Bend Over, Greek Sailor Voyager version

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Leigh, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [P/K All the Way](https://fanlore.org/wiki/P/K_All_the_Way) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [P/K All the Way’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/pkalltheway/profile).

Harry's from Crete where the men are so sweet.  
He has black hair and pimples but we think he's neat.  
He still picks up girls in the town it is true.  
But it's been so long he's forgot what to do. 

Well, Neelix is bilgemaster, his skin is chafed red.  
He smells just like garbage, the bilge is his bed.  
We grease him up proper, we grease him up right.  
Then hot buttered rump is the course for the night. 

Harry and Tommy are good it is true.  
They bugger each other and each of the crew.  
But Tuvok has talent which can't be surpassed  
For when he's erect we use him as the mast 

Our coxswain is Tommy he's mad as loon.  
He keeps us in time but he sings out of tune.  
And when he is off-watch he won't get no sleep  
Cause raving mad Thomas forgot all our sheep. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> No disrespect intended to any Voyager characters, their fans, sailors, or Greeks. No sheep were harmed in the parodying of this filk.


End file.
